


The Gift

by Gigi



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Nathaniel truly think of Anita's gift, what feelings is Nathaniel trying to hide from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

I can see you watching me. I can feel your eyes on me as I open the box, I wonder what kind of gift will it be this time. What are you trying to do to win my love? There should be enough of it in my eyes for you to see how much I love you. Sometimes when you aren't looking or aren't home, there is pain in my eyes. Because I know more than anything you don't love me. Yes, you need me but do you love me? I can never tell . The gift is lovely, as is the lace, it's the right color.

What can I say? I love it? You seem to smile as I put the apron on, you seem to giggle. Anita you don't giggle well. Do you know that? You don't giggle well at all, you sound like you are trying too hard not to. You sound as though you are hiding something when you giggle. What are you hiding?

What are you trying to pay me off for?

Pearls? I didn't think this would be such a big gift. Do you know I have screwed people for less? I would love to lay you down upon the table and give you what I've been wanting to give you. The pearls do feel nice around my neck, they feel so perfect, there is more I want though. There is more I'll always want .

Tell me Anita, if I give you back the gift, will you love me?

“Oh!, Anita I love them! Zane! Look, look what Anita got me? Thank you! Thank you, Anita, I'll never take them off...”


End file.
